Min Jun's Christmas Kiss
by Lost42
Summary: After seeing his parents kiss under the mistletoe and how happy they looked Min Jun decides he wants to experience that too.Will he get his kiss?


"I have homework." Min Jun grumbled when he got into his mother's car after pre school.

"Well your break is coming up soon." Mi Sun reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Min Jun cried happily completely forgetting about the upcoming two weeks off from school. "And I need cookies for the Christmas party tomorrow."

After making a detour to the store and buying some sugar cookie dough and Christmas themeed sprinkles and icing they made their way home.

They arrived home to find boxes of ornaments and a tree that was put up but not decorated.

"I thought you were supposed to put the lights on the tree not our daughter." Mi Sun laughed helping Ji Yeon untangle herself from the string of lights.

"They were tangled and she wanted to help." Jin explained picking up the end of the lights to begin untangleing them. They decorated the tree. Once that was done Jin and Min Jun went outside to hang lights on the house.

"You're making cookies without me?" Min Jun whined coming into the kitchen to find his mother placing cookie cutters into the dough while Ji Yeon sat on the counter pouring an entire container of snowflake shaped sprinkles all over a snowflake shaped cookies covered in blue frosting.

"You were outside helping your dad and I have to get these done before tomorrow." Mi Sun said placing the cookies in the oven.

"Can I help decorate them cause Ji Yeon isn't good at helping." Min Jun asked and looked at his little sister who was spilling the last of the sprinkles onto the already full cookie and watching them fall to the floor."Ji Yeon isn't very good at helping with Christmas."

"It's only her third Christmas." Mi Sun pointed out lifting Ji Yeon off the counter and placing her in her high chair. She then brought over the cookie Ji Yeon had decorated."That will keep her distracted so we can get this done."

They decorated all of the cookies fro Min Jun's Christmas party the next day. Once that was done Min Jun got to work on his homework which was to decorate a paper tree using things around the house.

"Here." Ji Yeon said throwing some sprinkles from her half eaten cookie on Min Jun's paoer tree.

"You messed it up." Min Jun cried trying to wipe off the blue and white sprinkles.

"What's wrong?" Mi Sun asked from the kitchen sink where she had been washing dishes.

"Ji Yeon got sprinkles on my homework." Min Jun answered turning in his chair to show his mother what his sister had done."She's the worst Christmas helper ever."

Hearing Min Jun say this made Ji Yeon start crying. She was just trying to add some color to his cheerio covered tree.

"It's not that bad." Mi Sun said grabbing a rag and cleaning Ji Yeon's hands and face which were covered in blue frosting.

Min Jun eventually got all of the snowflake sprinkles off of his tree and finished it with some colorful circles to signify bulbs.

Later on Min Jun was getting ready for bed when he saw his parents across the hall kissing under a flower in the doorway. They looked really happy but that was all Min Jun could see because after the kiss their door was closed. He layed in bed thinking about what he'd just witnessed.

"Hey guys do you know why growed ups kiss under flowers?' Min Jun asked the next day at pre school.

"Cause it's Christmas." Lil answered.

"It's a kissing flower and whenever you see one you have to kiss someone under it." Kimi explained.

"Really?" Min Jun asked."I want a Christmas kiss."

"Why do you want to kiss a girl?" Phil asked nearing choking on his candy cane shaped cookie.

"Because it makes you happy." Min Jun answered.

"Well go ask someone." Phil urged shoving Min Jun toward a group of girls in their class.

Min Jun knew just the girl to ask. She had joined the class not to long ago and didn't talk to any of the boys. She had brown hair and brown eyes and always wore a different shade of pink dress to school. He had forgotten her name but thought she was cute.

"Do you want to kiss under a flower?" Min Jun asked hopefully.

"Why would anyone want to kiss you?' The girl scoffed."You stink."

Min Jun walked defeated and slumped in his seat next to Phil.

"She didn't want to kiss you?" Phil asked.

Min Jun shook his head."Do I stink?"

Phil leaned over and sniffed Min Jun's shirt."No. you smell like laundry soap and maybe a little Cleo."

Min Jun arrived home with his father to find his mother folding laundry on the couch. He noticed Cleo and Ji Yeon sitting on top of some of the laundry. He went over and grabbed one of his shirts that was sticking out of the pile of clothes that Cleo was laying on.

"Cleo you can't lay on my clothes no more." Min Jun snapped trying to shove the dog off the warm clothes.

"She likes them cause they're warm." Ji Yeon explained wrapping her fresh from the dryer pink blanket around her.

"You two go sit over there so I can fold these." Mi Sun instructed as she picked Ji Yeon up still wrapped in her blanket and placed her on the other end of the couch.

"Cleo come here." Ji Yeon called. The dog came over and Ji Yeon wrapped both of them in the blanket.

"How come you don't want Cleo to lay on your clothes?" Ji Yeon asked later on as the kids were watching a Christmas movie before bed.

"Cause she's the reason I didn't get a Christmas kiss." Min Jun explained glaring at the dog who was sitting beside Ji Yeon. He had avoided her ever since he came home.

"What's a Christmas kiss?" Ji Yeon asked turning away from the tv.

"It's when you kiss under a flower and feel really happy." Min Jun explained.

"Oh." Ji Yeon said turning to the tv once more not really interested. She was already happy and didn't need to kiss anybody under a flower to feel that way. However an idea was forming in her head. If her brother wanted a happy kiss she would help him get it and prove she could help with Christmas.

The next day while Min Jun was at school Ji Yeon was taking a nap in her parent's room when she noticed something hanging on the door frame. It looked like a flower.

"That must be the kissing flower that Min Jun was talking about." Ji Yeon told Cleo."We gotta help him get a kiss."

As if agreeing to help Cleo licked Ji Yeon on the mouth.

"Cleo, we're not under the kissing flower." Ji Yeon giggled wiping the slobber from her face."But you are the best kisser I know so you can give Min Jun his Christmas kiss."

Ji Yeon decided to skip her nap and waited until she heard a car in the driveway. She shut Cleo in her parents room and ran to get Min Jun.

"Come on come on." Ji Yeon cried tugging at his arm.

"Why?" Min Jun asked as he was practiclly dragged toward his parents room.

Ji Yeon flung open the door and Min Jun stepped into the room and right on time Cleo was there to give him his Christmas kiss. She jumped on him knocking him to the ground and covered his face in doggie kisses.

"Are you happy now?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully."You got your Christmas kiss."

Min Jun laughed as he wiped the slobber from his face."Thanks for trying to help but it's sposed to be a girl that kisses me."

"But Cleo is a girl." Ji Yeon pointed out with a cunfused look on her face.

"It's sposed to be a people girl." Min Jun explained.

"Oh." Ji Yeon said sadly.

"But thanks for trying to help." Min Jun told her."The girl I asked didn't want to even if I kept Cleo off my clothes."

"Maybe you have to be big like appa and eomma to get a Christmas kiss." Ji Yeon said trying to cheer her brother up."

"Maybe." Min Jun agreed.

A few days later everyone met at the Pickles house to celebrate Christmas eve.

"Sorry you didn't get a Christmas kiss." Kimi apologized. They had all watched Min Jun get rejected again even when he brought a white flower to the girl.

"I got my christmas kiss sort of." Min Jun told her."Only it was a dog kiss and not a people kiss."

"Well I can give you one." KImi offered and poited up. Min Jun looked up and sure enough the two toddlers were standing under the mistletoe.

They leaned into each other giving each other a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and looked away just as they heard footsteps and an angry blond boy coming their way.

"Kimi you're sposed to be my bestest girlfriend." Zack yelled throwing his cup of punch at Min Jun.

"I still am." Kimi promised him.

"Then why did you kiss Min Jun?" Zack asked.

"Cause we were under the kissing flower." Kimi pointed up. Zack looked up and sure enough Kimi was right."We had to kiss it's the rules."

"I guess you're right." Zack sighed taking Kimi's hand and leading her over to the plate of Christmas cookies.

They came back a few seconds later."Here. Sorry for throwing my drink at you." Zack offered Min Jun a snowman cookie and a gingerbread man.

"It's ok. I didn't know Kimi was your bestest girlfriend." Min Jun said biting the head off the gingerbread man.

"Well you got your kiss." Phil said clapping Min Jun on the shoulder.

"Yep." Min Jun beamed as he cintinued to eat his cookies and watch everyone have a good time.

A/N Zack is owned by Celrock.

The End


End file.
